


you're my, my, my, my lover

by helasgayrights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helasgayrights/pseuds/helasgayrights
Summary: stephanie rogers and toni stark's relationship, from the first avengers movie to endgame. songfic, inspired by 'lover' by taylor swift.





	you're my, my, my, my lover

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_  
_This is our place, we make the rules_  
_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_  
_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Stephanie Rogers wasn't quite sure to expect when she'd been introduced to Toni Stark. Definitely not the cocky, confident, and sarcastic woman she'd met while fighting Loki. If you asked Steph later on she would say she'd had it under control, while Toni would beg to disagree. At the time Steph had found her to be quite intriguing, if not annoying. A stark contrast to the girls of Steph's childhood and yet reminded her of herself and Peggy, too. She'd have to keep her eye on this one, she decided.

"Big girl in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?" She challenged her.

"Genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist." Toni bit back. 

Nat would say the two of them were frenemies at first sight, bickering and bumping heads almost immediately. Yet in the end, Toni _"don't you dare call me Antonia"_ Stark wasn't all that bad, nearly sacrificing herself to save the world and taking everyone out for shawarma afterwards.

"You know Stark, you're not half bad." Steph said, after all was said and done.

Toni raises an eyebrow, "That's a poor compliment to pay a lady Rogers, especially one that's just saved your life and paid for your lunch."

Later, Toni would volunteer to help Steph learn everything she'd missed while she was stuck in the ice, after all she was the one on the team that knew pop culture the best. (As well as the fact that Steph found Toni pretty hot whenever she was working on her Iron Woman suits, which was what she was doing whenever Steph came by. Not that she'd ever admit it though.) It didn't turn out half as bad as Steph had feared, and she found a friend in the Iron Woman.

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out, and take me home_  
_You're my, my, my, my lover_

(In)conveniently, Steph had been on a mission with Nat in Poland when Toni had gone missing. It'd taken everything she had not to drop the mission and fly home to search for Stark herself, but Nat talked her out of it. Toni always pops up when you least expect her to, she'd promised, and if she still wasn't found by the time they took down the HYDRA base and went home then Steph was free to go look for her.

Natasha was right, by the time they'd been able to wrap up the mission Toni had not only been found, but she'd also exposed the Vice President and taken down a few bad guys. Steph smiled at relief when she'd heard the news, but nothing on earth would have stopped her from going to visit Toni as soon as they'd landed, and she was glad she did. Pepper had broken up with Toni that day, saying she'd needed a break. Steph had arrived to find the brunette drunk off her ass and rebuilding her Iron Woman suit. Steph had stayed until she sobered up and went to bed. After all, what were friends for?

(If you asked Steph if she was in love with Toni then, the supersoldier would vehemently deny it--but if you asked Nat, Fury, Hill, or any of the rest of the Avengers, Steph's been head over heels for her since the Battle of New York.)

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_  
_This is our place, we make the call_  
_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_  
_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

Two years later, Steph's on yet another mission with Natasha when the super-spy asks her what everyone in SHIELD and the media has been wondering: _is she in a relationship with Toni Stark?_

"Don't be ridiculous, Romanoff." Steph brushes her off, though fails to look her in the eye. The redhead quirks and eyebrow and smirks.

"So you basically living with her for the past two years and staying in her home while she's on vacation is just gals being pals, huh?"

"She's not on vacation. She's at a tech exhibition in Dubai." She replies automatically, which only further proves Natasha's point. She smiles knowingly as a flustered Steph rolls her eyes and changes the topic. If she was in love with Toni Stark, then it's no one's business besides her own. It's not like Toni loved her back anyway, she thought to herself.

In Nat's opinion (one that is shared with Sam), Stephanie Grace Rogers is probably one of the densest human beings to have ever walked the earth. It had taken Toni flying home from Dubai a week early, the billionaire screaming at her for not calling, and Toni pulling her in for a kiss in front of the Washington Monument for her to realize that Natasha Antonia Stark was madly in love with her as well. 

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_  
_You're my, my, my, my lover_

Toni and Steph rebuild their lives together. It's not easy, really, since Toni has to take the full responsibility for the Avengers with SHIELD gone, but somehow they make it work. It's not perfect, Toni still builds suit after suit trying to keep the world safe and Steph hunts down whatever lead on Bucky they can find, but they take it one day at a time and they're okay.

"You sure about this?" She asks, eyeing the parts on the table warily. Toni was building her newest robot, the genius had been beaming with pride earlier when she informed her girlfriend about how she was planning to name this one Ultron. She loved Toni, and she could handle Toni's bots well enough, yet something about this one was bugging her.

"Yeah." Toni replies, taking a break from her work to walk over to her girlfriend and wrap her arms around her. "And if this works, then maybe we can go on vacation for a while. Just you and me, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Steph smiles, leaning to kiss her. 

Looking back on it, Steph wonders if they could've avoided the whole thing if she had only been a little more skeptic. If she had told Toni she had a bad feeling about the android. But what was done was done and there really wasn't any time to say "I told you so" when there's a city about to fall from the sky that could possibly cause a mass extinction. They'd done their best, managing to save the citizens of Sokovia and bringing Wanda along with them to build a new home in the new Avengers Facility.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_  
_With every guitar string scar on my hand_  
_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_  
_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_  
_All's well that ends well to end up with you_  
_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_  
_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_  
_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

Even if the rest of the world was trying to tear them apart, Steph and Toni would still stand together. It felt a lot like it right then, but Steph knew, as she sat at the back pew of Peggy's funeral holding Toni's hand as the brunette whispering her plan to help save Bucky, she'd go to the ends of the universe for Toni Stark.

Steph carried that thought with her, as she boarded the StarkJet to find her long lost best friend. She kept it in her heart as she held Toni, the two of them sobbing and grieving her parents in an abandoned HYDRA base in Siberia. Steph promised Toni she'd stay, months later, as if she had anywhere else to go after being sentenced to house arrest. She'd help Toni out with Peter, reminding her not to be too hard on the teen. She'd stay by Toni's side, until she happened to get stuck on a spaceship about a galaxy away. Except not even a purple grape with a magic glove can tear them apart, and after getting half the universe back Toni had the bright idea of proposing right there on the battlefield.

And Steph said yes.

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_  
_You're my, my, my, my_  
_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_  
_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic i've ever published so feedback is loved and appreciated ❤️
> 
> find me on twitter @helasgayrights


End file.
